


Returning to Scarlet

by RoseMeister



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMeister/pseuds/RoseMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, all Dorothy wanted was to tattoo Ruby's words above her heart, have them grow with her every breath, staining her blood with her trace for every day that her heart beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to Scarlet

"You came back for me." Says the girl who was born in a tornado, a whirlwind of blind death and change. Her voice is raw. But that's unsurprising, she just woke from a shade of death. Escaped from the inescapable. From flames and nightmares of red, yet even with branded memories of that still fresh and clear in her mind, she cannot in her entire life remember loving a colour more than when she's seen it this woman.

"I always will." Pledges the wolf, with tears staining her voice. Always. Its a long time. A big promise, but she means it. The words wouldn't make every fibre of her shake if she didn't. She's the wolf, red stained clothes and hands, her entire life bleeding scarlet, a colour that was always meant to be feared, but now her heart is inked crimson with an emotion she had long since buried, and she can't help but let that feeling spill out of her at every pore.

For a moment, all Dorothy wants is to tattoo Ruby's words above her heart, and have them grow with her every breath, staining her blood with Ruby's trace for every day that her heart beats. But Ruby's eyes have never once left her, and Dorothy knows, more than anything else she's ever known, that she has no need for that, not when she has a living, breathing reminder of that promise in front of her. Always. A near incomprehensible amount of time. But there is heartbreaking honesty in Ruby's voice, a need in her eyes, and Dorothy believes.

Dorothy's hand find's Ruby's cheek as easily as if it had been part of her own body. Their lips meet soon afterwards. There's an electricity sparking through Ruby's heart, as if her touch infected her with a kind of magic, shocking Dorothy's mind with promises of eternity. She can almost envision it now, with Ruby's touch painting the road to a future she can't imagine living without.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so weak for sapphic fairy tales.


End file.
